Why Do I Feel This Way?
by Mondler101
Summary: The new directions assignment 'Unusual Pairings' causes Blaine and Quinn to be partners. However what everyone doesn't know is that they're both extremely excited about it. Will they finally be able to let out their long-kept secrets?
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang at 9.00AM sharp for the McKinley students. Most of the new directions members were already there, all except Puck and Finn. had told them yesterday to come straight to the choir room for an emergency meeting, and that he would excuse them from their first periods. They all seemed confused, but no-one questioned it, as they all were secretly over-the-moon about missing English first thing with . They all hurried to the choir room, where they were greeted by a surprisingly up-beat Mr. Shuester.

"Ok guys, morning! Ok, I bet you're all wondering why-"

"Sorry we're late! There were these foxy ladies by the supermarket, and they were totally digging me" Winked Puck.

Finn walked round Puck and took a seat next to Rachel. Rachel kissed him on the cheek and they all turned back to Mr. Shuester.

"Ok, hurry up and sit down guys. Anyway, I bet you're all wondering why I called you here. Yesterday afternoon, I had the best idea! 'Unlikely pairings'."

The whole class stared at him, still confused about the task.

"Well, I realised that the duets you guys do are…. Predictable. So I thought this week we could, shake it up, do something a bit different."

Rachel sat up in her chair and raised her hand.

"Mr. Shue, I understand your intentions, but some of the people in here don't have the talent and ability to work with other vocalists. So, good idea, but I think we should stick to the usual pairings." Rachel beamed. Kurt rolled his eyes, and Mercedes tutted.

"Why? So you and Chubby McPuffy – Nipples can get the lead duets as usual? No, I think it's a good idea, I'm in."

"- I'm in"

"- Me too!"

"- Same here"

"- Count me in"

In no time, everyone agreed to do it, everyone besides Rachel. But with some gentle encouragement from Finn, she was soon on board.

Mr. Shue wrote everyone's name on a piece of paper and put the paper in a hat. He went round so every kid picked a name. Kurt reached in, hoping to get Blaine's name, and pulled out Brittany's name.

"Brittany, we're gonna have so much fun! I'm thinking sparkles and glitter – And lot's of it!" They giggled and Kurt left Blaine's side to sit next to his new partner.

Puck reached in the hat next and pulled out Tina's name.

"Uhm, , there's no-one in here called Tina." Puck said, confused. Puck lifted his hand, ready to pick another name when he was stopped by Tina, grabbing his hand.

"Yay. This is gonna be fun." Tina whined, being sarcastic.

One by one, everyone picked a name, and the partnerships got funnier and funnier.

Artie got paired with Finn.

Mercedes got paired with Mike.

Blaine got paired with Quinn.

And Santanna got paired with Rachel.

"NO. WAY. IN. HELL." Santanna screamed.

"WHAT? I'M NOT PERFORMING WITH THAT!" Rachel yelled.

"I PRESUME YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF BECAUSE ANYONE HERE WOULD BE LUCKY TO HAVE ME AS A PARTNER."

Finn snorted, but tried to disguise it with a cough.

"Mr. Shue, I can't. I won't. I WILL NEVER WORK WITH SANTANNA."

"Yeah, Mr. Shue, I love Artie and everything, but we've got completely different tastes in music. It's never gonna work" Spoke Finn.

"I don't even speak to Mercedes much…" Moaned Mike.

The only pairings that didn't seem to mind were Kurt and Brittany, and Blaine and Quinn.

"Listen, it's not up for discussion! These are the partners you will work with, Next week, you will each perform for the rest of glee club. It's not optional."

The majority of the class whined, and stood up to head for their classes.

"Hey Quinn…" Blaine said, quite hesitantly.

"I know we've never spoke much, but… I'm looking forward to working with you." He said with a broad smile.

She couldn't help it, but the corners of her mouth started to widen too and before she knew it, she was beaming the biggest smile she'd ever known.

"You too, Blaine." She replied.

"If you want, you can come over my house tonight, and we can start working on songs and stuff?"

"Yeah, that'll be good. I'll be there at seven."

And with that, everyone separated and spread off in different directions towards their classes.

And no matter how much she tried, Quinn couldn't stop thinking about Blaine for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! It's actually what made me want to come and write another chapter!

Hope you like! And btw, i'm a massive Klaine fan, i just thought this would be an interesting pairing!

* * *

><p>It was 5:30, and Blaine was already picking out his outfit for rehearsing at Quinn's house. He tried around 50 combinations, but nothing seemed right.<p>

"What about this shirt?" Blaine asked Kurt, who was sitting on Blaine's bed reading a magazine.

"Yeah, looks nice" Answered Kurt, not even looking up from the page.

"Kurt please! Do I look nice?" Whined Blaine, twirling in the mirror, wondering if he was too casual.

"Yes Blaine, you always look nice! But, you seem to be dressed a little…. Straight for my taste. But what are you making such a big deal for? It's only practising with Quinn!"

"Well, I'm trying to break the stereotype a bit. Not all gay men have to frolic around in tight tennis shorts and an extremely feminine blouse! And besides, when to I ever really dress as gay as you'd like?" Asked Blaine, hoping Kurt wouldn't notice him avoiding the question about Quinn.

"True, but the best gays do!" Said Kurt, winking. "I know, why won't you let me take you shopping? It's like all you're ever wearing is jeans and a t-shirt!" He moaned.

Blaine just shook his head, knowing how crazy Kurt can get in a shopping mall. Blaine walked into the bathroom to get his –what seems like an endless supply of- hair gel and returned back to his room.

He gently combed out the gel he put in for school earlier that day, and put a tiny amount of gel out of the tub onto his hands, before massaging it into his now, messy, curly hair.

"Blaine seriously, you're taking longer than I usually take to get ready! What's the big deal?"

"Nothing! I just haven't really spoke to Quinn that much since I've joined McKinley, and.. I wanna make a good impression, ok?" Blaine replied, putting his gel back.

Kurt just sighed and carried on reading the last page of his magazine, while Blaine put on his baseball jacket.

"Aren't you rehearsing with Brittany tonight then?" Asked Blaine, thinking it was Kurt's turn to be interrogated.

"Well, I texted her asking if she wanted to meet up, but she said something about My Little Pony, and she seemed pretty excited, so I hung up."

"Oh, ok. Look Kurt, I'm gonna head over to Quinn's now." Said Blaine, picking up his car keys. Blaine turned around and looked at Kurt, attempting to indicate Kurt had to leave now.

"No worries. Call me later!" Replied Kurt casually, jumping off Blaine's bed, heading towards the door.

Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and walked downstairs, where Blaine followed and saw Kurt out.

Blaine looked at his watch.

**6.00PM.**

He wondered if Quinn would mind if he showed up early, remembering they agreed to meet at 7.

Just to be polite Blaine Texted Quinn.

**-"Hey Quinn, do you mind if I come over now? Blaine xx"**

Blaine deleted and retyped the kisses for about 5 minutes.

He tried one 'x' two, then three. Before finally deciding to put two 'x's , as that's what he does for everyone.

He waited anxiously for 10 minutes, while the number of 'x's lingered in his head. Did he put too many? He was panicking, even though he knew it was stupid.

Finally, she replied.

**-"Yeah, that's fine. See you soon xx "**

Relieved that she put the same number of 'x's, Blaine said goodbye to his parent's and got in his car to drive to Quinns.

The Traffic was great, and he got to Quinn's house in around 10 minutes.

He pulled up on her drive at around 6:30.

He locked his car, and slowly approached her front door. Nervously, he knocked the door and waited.

Quinn opened the door almost straight away, which startled Blaine.

"Hey Blaine" Said Quinn, flashing him a dorky smile.

Quinn was wearing a simple flowery dress, with her luscious blonde hair down, and a peach coloured hair band.

Blaine looked at her and couldn't help but smile.

"She looks adorable!" He thought. He couldn't explain it, but at that moment, he had the strangest feeling in his stomach.

"Hey" He said, attempting to sound cool and relaxed, even though he was nervous, but at the same time extremely excited.

"Come on in. Are you hungry?" Asked Quinn, gesturing for Blaine to come inside, out of the cold.

"No, I'm good thanks."

"Ok, well my rooms upstairs, shall we start practising?"

Quinn started to make her way up the stairs, and Blaine followed, realising it was a rhetorical question as they both we're eager to sing together.

Blaine followed Quinn into her room and looked all around at the organisation and cleanliness of the room. He thought Kurt liked to be neat, but this was something else.

There was not a thing out of place.

Her white, wooden double bed was perfectly made, as if it hadn't been slept on in years.

Above the bed was a shelf full of a delicate collection of teddy bears, all in order according to size.

At the other end of the room was a bookcase, full of books that were all colour co-ordinated, making it look like a piece of artwork rather than a bookcase.

Quinn noticed Blaine staring and started to blush.

"Yeah, I know it's baby-ish. I'm hoping to get it re-decorated soon. Y'know, black walls, heavy metal rock band posters on the wall, and stuff." Said Quinn, giggling.

"Haha, no, I love it. It's so… pretty." Blaine answered, attempting to reassure her.

Quinn smiled at him and walked over to her stereo, flicking through her CD's.

"What song do you wanna sing then?" Asked Quinn.

Blaine walked over to her, and looked at the CD's on another pile.

There was a CD that instantly caught Blaine's eye.

It was labelled 'Taylor Swift'.

He put it in the CD player, and skipped the songs until he found the one he was looking for.

The song started and Blaine and Quinn looked at each other.

(note: Blaine is singing the underlined parts, and Quinn is singing the _italics parts._ And the underlined and italics are both of them ^^)

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm

_And I'm a house of cards_

You're the kind of reckless, that should send me runnin'

_But I kinda know that I won't get far  
><em>

And you stood there in front of me just

_Close enough to touch_

**Blaine looked down and glanced at his hand, then at Quinn's.**

**She noticed and did the same.**

Close enough to hope you couldn't see

_What I was thinking of_

**Suddenly, Blaine and Quinn's fingertips were touching, and they were looking deep into each other's eyes.**

_Drop everything now_

**Blaine took a step closer, so they were now about 10cm away from each other.**

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

**Quinn didn't stop looking in Blaine's eyes, making her heartbeat get faster.**

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

**Blaine gently moved a strand of hand out of Quinn's face, and held his hand on her cheek.**

_Take away the pain_

**Blaine moved in even closer to Quinn, so their faces were practically touching.**

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

And at that moment, they both saw sparks fly, as their lips collided.

Neither of them knew how long the kiss lasted for, but they really didn't care.

At that moment, they didn't care about anything.

Except that kiss.

When the song ended, Quinn opened her eyes.

"Omg. What have I just done?" She thought, as she started backing away from Blaine.

Blaine opened his eyes, seeming just as shocked by what had just happened.

"I.. I.. I better go." He said, stuttering. He grabbed his coat and let himself out.

Leaving Quinn still startled by what had just happened.

Blaine didn't call Kurt that night.

He just went home, and slept.

Hoping to sleep away what had happened.

But even though he said that's what he wanted, it wasn't.

He didn't want to forget about that kiss. **It was magical.**

The kind of thing you read about, or see in the movies.

The kind of kiss he didn't think even existed.

Quinn spent the night wondering.

She was so confused.

He was gay! He was kurt's BOYFRIEND.

He wasn't into girls.

But that kiss. He couldn't have faked it.

It wasn't the same kiss she had with Puck, or Sam, or even Finn.

It was different.

It was… **real.**

One thing they both thought about when they went to sleep was…

**"I really don't want to face Kurt tomorrow.".**

* * *

><p>Ok guys, thanks for reading! After writing this, i realised it wasn't what i wanted.<p>

I actually wanted them to hang out first. But, we might aswell get straight to it right!;)

For the next chapter, i really want to include more member's of the glee club.

**So, please Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Blaine arrived at school, at 9:45. He overslept and was still incredibly tired. He couldn't sleep last night, and he dreaded the thought of coming into school today.<p>

He walked through the empty corridors of McKinley to his French class.

"Mrs. Evans? Ugh." He thought, as he approached the classroom door.

He knocked twice and entered the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept." He said, not looking the teacher in the eye and trying to get to his seat as quickly as possible.

"Uhm! Mr. Anderson! You are 45 minutes late! Detention! Friday night." She scowled at Blaine, hoping to see him argue so she could have an excuse to give him a longer detention.

"Fine." He muttered, grabbing the detention slip out of her hand.

_"Stupid cow."_ He thought to himself.

He walked to the back of the class where he saw Kurt sitting at a table, talking to Mercedes.

"And I was like, 'Berets are so out! Oh, hi Blaine. I was worried, you didn't call last night, and you're like… a lot late!" Kurt said, pulling the chair out for Blaine.

"Uh, yeah. I felt ill." Blaine mumbled, hoping that Kurt's conversation would go back to berets.

"Did you eat something at Quinn's? Because she's not here today either I don't think..." Asked Mercedes.

"Yeah, it… it was the chicken I think." Blaine grabbed his books out of his bag and began copying out of the textbook.

"Oh, ok." Kurt didn't seem interested in the topic of conversation anymore, which Blaine was happy about.

"So, Mercedes, how's working with Mike going?" Kurt asked, chewing the end of his pen.

"Oh, it's ok, but… all he wants to do is dance. I can't get him to sit still for two minutes!" She moaned.

"Haha, but at least you haven't got to do a duet with Rachel! I feel so bad for Santana!" Kurt giggled.

"I feel sorry for Rachel." Mumbled Blaine, attempting to join in the conversation.

"Well, I don't really like Santana, but Rachel is so hard to work with!" Kurt whined, while Mercedes nodded.

After that, the conversation mainly changed to fashion. Which Blaine couldn't care less about. All he was wondering was, 'Why isn't Quinn here?'.

The rest of the day dragged on, and seemed like forever until lunch.

In Maths, Blaine sat and thought about the previous night.

_"This is crazy. I'm gay! I must be gay!"_ He thought, thinking of Kurt and how much he cared for him.

_"But that kiss. It was….. indescribable."_ Thoughts of the kiss came swimming back into his mind. The way their lips fit together perfectly. The way she smiled while they were singing. The way she looked into his eyes.

He had never had a kiss like that with Kurt. Not even a close one.

There was no spark when he looked at Kurt. No... Magic.

_'Cos I see sparks fly whenever you smile.'_

Who was the person he saw sparks with?

He knew the answer, he just didn't want to face it.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Mr. Schue called the glee club into the choir room.<p>

"Hey guys, come on it, have a seat, have a seat." He announced, clapping.

Everyone came in and took their seats.

"Ok, I was just wondering if anyone had any performances they'd like to share with us now?" He asked, glancing around the room.

No-one said anything.

After about a minute of silence, Tina stood up.

"I'd like to get this over with." She muttered and stood in front of everyone.

After an awkward 30 seconds, Tina shouted "Puck, come on!".

She had no patience when it came to Puck.

"Uhm, Mr Schue, I'm partnered with Tina, wherever she is…" Puck said, confused. He stood up and looked round at everyone.

Tina walked over to Puck and grabbed him by the ear.

"..OUCH." Whined Puck.

"Ok, we haven't performed this before, and to be honest, I never want to perform with him again." Tina pointed to Puck. "So, let's get to it."

Puck had no idea what was going on, as he clearly had spent no time considering what song to sing with Tina.

_Mr know it all  
>Well ya think you know it all<em>

_Tina rolled her eyes and pointed to Puck._

_But ya don't know a thing at all  
>Ain't it something y'all<em>

Tina started walking around Puck, gently punching him in the arm.

Puck grabbed his guitar and started to play.

_When somebody tells you something bout you  
>Think that they know you more than you do<br>So you take it down another pill to swallow_

_Oh you think that you know me, know me  
>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely<br>Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<em>

They were both really getting into the song, and by the end were both smiling and hugging.

At the end, everyone clapped for them and seemed really impressed.

"That was really good. Tina, do you fancy having my partner? She's got a huge nose and an enormous ego, but besides that, she's a delight." Shouted Santana.

"Or maybe you want my partner, she's commonly known as the bitch of Lima Heights, and has slept with every dude in this school, including the creepy janitor who cleans the girl's bathrooms." Rachel shouted, shocked by her own comeback.

Before Santana could reply, Mr. Schue changed the conversation back to Tina and Puck.

"That was great guys! Any more performances?"

Before anyone could answer, the bell rang and everyone walked out, leaving Mr. Schue to talk to an empty choir room.

Last lesson dragged on, which gave Blaine plenty more time to think about what to do.

Every option he came up with didn't seem right.

He was either displeasing everyone else, or displeasing himself.

He knew what he had to do when he got home.

**Talk to Quinn.**

* * *

><p>When He finally got home, he didn't say hi to his parent's, he didn't even change clothes, he just went straight to his computer.<p>

He logged onto the glee club chat site, which Artie had cleverly set up.

As the site loaded, he prayed that she would be online.

He smiled when he saw **'Quinni93 is online'.**

He opened a chat window and started the awkward conversation.

CurlyBoyBlaine: Hey

Blaine waited nervously for 4 minutes.

Quinni93: Hi

It was clear she didn't want to speak to him, by her long replies and two letter words. But this conversation had to be had.

CurlyBoyBlaine: Where were you today?

Quinni93: didn't feel well

He knew that was a lie.

CurlyBoyBlaine: Oh, are you feeling better now? Do you want me to come over?

He knew what the answer would be. He just wanted to get the conversation rolling a bit.

Quinni93: No, I'm feeling better now

CurlyBoyBlaine: oh, ok.

No-one said anything for about 10 minutes.

CurlyBoyBlaine: Are we gonna talk about what happened last night?

Quinni93: What's there to talk about? It was a mistake.

Those 4 words killed him inside.

CurlyBoyBlaine: So are you telling me it meant nothing to you?

Quinni93: It doesn't matter what it meant. It was wrong, it was a mistake.

It killed her just as much to write those words as it did for him to hear them.

CurlyBoyBlaine: I don't consider it a mistake.

Quinn was shocked by what he had just put.

But that was the truth. Blaine didn't consider it as wrong.

He knew he should, but he didn't feel guilty.

He just felt… sorry for Kurt.

CurlyBoyBlaine: If I could go back, I'd do it again.

Quinn couldn't be hearing this.

She knew it was wrong.

But all these things he was saying... made it sound… right.

Quinni93: Blaine, it was amazing. But… you have a boyfriend. You're gay!

CurlyBoyBlaine: I thought I was. That was until I met you.

He was being so soppy.

Quinn hated soppy.

But, him being soppy… was cute.

Quinni93: I think we should forget it ever happened.

Blaine felt sick.

CurlyBoyBlaine: I don't want to. That meant something to me.

Quinni93: It meant something to me too! But Kurt's one of my bestfriends. He's in love with you.

It pained her to write it.

But she knew she had to.

CurlyBoyBlaine: Can I come and see you?

He was hoping he could change her mind.

Quinni93: I don't think that's a good idea Blaine. We've gotta be just friends now. I'll see you at school xxx

**And then she logged off.**

He knew that what she was doing was the right thing.

But it just didn't feel right.

He spent that night thinking about Kurt.

Did he love Kurt? Yes.

Was he in love with Kurt? …..

**That was the question he couldn't answer.**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Hopefully i'll put a new chapter up soon!

If you have any cool ideas, please message me, i'd love to write them in!xxx


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few days, Blaine and Quinn avoided each other.

It's what neither of them wanted, but they had to do it.

They knew they'd have to face each other soon, to perform in glee.

Quinn felt guilty every time she looked at Kurt.

Blaine felt butterflies every time he looked at Quinn.

Blaine was sitting in his room, on his computer on Wednesday night.

He checked his facebook and viewed his profile.

'Blaine Anderson is in a relationship with Kurt Hummel."

He sat and looked at that one sentence.

He opened a blank word document and typed:

'Blaine Anderson is in a relationship with Quinn Fabray."

He looked at that sentence too.

He kept looking at the two, seeing which one made him happier.

**He already knew deep down which made him happier.**

Later that night, he went onto the glee chat room.

He looked at who was online.

**TheySeeMeRollin'**. -Blaine didn't fancy talking to Artie, they'd never really spoken.

**GimmeSomeTots**. –The cafeteria ran out of tots today. Blaine was guessing Mercedes was still angry. And Angry Mercedes is not someone you want to be around.

**CallUsFinchel!** – Rachel didn't annoy Blaine that much. He thought it was a bit harsh how everyone hates on her. He would've spoken to her, but her status was 'Make out sesh with my boy' and Blaine didn't want to hear about their kissing details. And he knew Rachel would want to talk about it.

There was only one person who he wanted to speak to.

And she wasn't online.

However, that moment, as if by magic, **Quinni93** came online.

Blaine didn't want to speak first.

He waited for her to start a conversation.

He waited and waited.

Until finally, he gave in.

CurlyBoyBlaine: Hey

Quinni93: Hey.

The instant reply made Blaine think she was waiting for him to say something.

He liked that she wanted to speak to him.

Quinni93: How are you?

CurlyBoyBlaine: good ty. you?

Quinni93: yeah

CurlyBoyBlaine: Haven't spoken that much…

Quinni93: I know, been busy

CurlyBoyBlaine: Look, you said we had to forget what happened.

Quinni93: Yeah, It's forgotten.

It wasn't forgotten.

Quinn had spent everyday thinking about it.

CurlyBoyBlaine: Well you said we had to be friends, let's be friends then!

Quinni93: I'm confused; I thought we were friends…

CurlyBoyBlaine: Well you've been blanking me. Friends don't do that.

Quinni93: fine. HOLA AMIGO!

Blaine laughed at her enthusiasm.

CurlyBoyBlaine: Haha, so Quinn… Tell me about yourself.

Quinni93: What?

CurlyBoyBlaine: Well, friends are supposed to know stuff about each other. All I know is what your lips taste like ;).

Quinni93: Blaine!

Despite trying to be mad at him for bringing it up, she was smiling.

She couldn't help it.

CurlyBoyBlaine: Haha, ok, sorry. Now, tell me some secrets.

Quinni93: Well, I don't know about secret's. I'm a pretty boring girl!

CurlyBoyBlaine: I doubt that.

Quinni93: Ok, my name's Quinn. I'm blonde. I love Cheerleading. But I love singing more. I've had a baby. Worst mistake of my life, giving her up. I find it hard to trust people. I've never been in love. I live with my mom. Mercedes is my best friend. And I'm trying to be a better person.

Blaine was quite taken back by her honesty.

He knew some of the things she said, like that she had a baby, but he loved how honest she was being.

CurlyBoyBlaine: wow.

Quinni93: what?

CurlyBoyBlaine: You're so honest!

Quinni93: Well, there's no point in lying. This is me.

CurlyBoyBlaine: And I think you're pretty great.

Quinni93: I think you're pretty great too :)

CurlyBoyBlaine: So you weren't lying? You've never been in love?

Quinni93: Nope, why do you ask?

CurlyBoyBlaine: It's just strange… you've had a lot of boyfriends... and never been in love?

Quinni93: Are you trying to call me a slut? ;P

CurlyBoyBlaine: Haha, no, I was just curious.

Quinni93: Well, it's true. I thought I was in love with Finn, but, I was just in love with the popularity. Every other guy I've dated has just been a fling. Nothing serious. But what about you?

CurlyBoyBlaine: What about me?

Quinni93: Have you ever been in love?

Blaine had to think about his answer before he typed it.

CurlyBoyBlaine: I don't know.

Quinni93: How can u not know?

CurlyBoyBlaine: I don't. I don't know what being in love feels like…

Quinni93: So you haven't been in love then?

CurlyBoyBlaine: I'm not sure. Everyone say's you know when you're in love.

Quinn was actually quite shocked by his answer.

She was expecting him to say Kurt.

Quinni93: What about Kurt?

She had to ask.

CurlyBoyBlaine: I don't know.

She decided not to keep asking.

They talked most the night, telling each other secrets.

They told each other things that they hadn't told anyone else.

They understood each other.

At school the next day, Blaine and Quinn acted normal around each other.

They laughed, they walked to class together, and they texted each other when they were in different classes.

At lunch, Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes were sitting at a table.

"They better bring some tot's out . I think I'm gonna die of starvation soon." Whined Mercedes.

Kurt just laughed at how in love Mercedes was with tots.

Blaine kept looking around at the door to the cafeteria.

He texted Quinn saying

'**Where r u? were in cafeteria xx'**

Kurt glanced over and snorted at his text to Quinn.

"Why are you so friendly with Fabray all of a sudden?" He asked.

"I like talking to her, what's the big deal?" Blaine Snapped.

"Nothing, it'd just be nice if some of your attention was on me some of the time." Kurt muttered.

Blaine knew he was being a bad boyfriend.

He'd hardly spoken to Kurt recently, and when he was around him, his attention wasn't focused on him.

Blaine got a text from Quinn and pretended he didn't hear Kurt's comment.

'**With san and brit, b there soon xx'**

Blaine read it and quickly put his phone away, not wanting Kurt to make any more comments on him and Quinn.

5 minutes later, Quinn appeared with Santana and Brittany, With Finn and Artie following behind.

They all sat down at the table and began talking in their own conversations.

"So, I was like, 'potatoes are carbohydrates, and carbohydrates are good for your body, so you're really saying my potato head is good for my body!' and he was totally speechless." Finn said to Artie and Mercedes.

"If you're dating a psycho-manic, raise your hand." Santana yelled to the whole table.

Everyone looked round confused.

Santana raised Finn's hand in the air and handed him $5.

"There you go, sweaty forehead, go and buy me some fries. Keep the change and buy yourself something pretty." Santana said to Finn.

He just huffed and did it, before he would get more verbal abuse from her.

"You could try being nice to him sometime Santana" Mercedes said, attempting to stick up for Finn.

"But where's the fun in that?" She replied, laughing.

Soon, everyone on the table was laughing, and having a great time.

Quinn was sitting opposite from Blaine, and quite frequently found their knees touching.

She heard her phone beep and got it out of her pocket.

'**U look nice 2day :) xxxx'**

It was a text from Blaine, and she looked up to see him smiling at her.

She loved his smile.

She texted back instantly.

'**Thanks, so do you:)xxxxx'**

He read the text and smiled to himself.

He was about to text her, asking if she'd like to come over to his house for dinner tonight. But he was interrupted by a 6ft Football player standing opposite him, behind Quinn.

Jake Coley.

Muscles, great hair, rich.

Every girl loves him.

"Quinn, hey." He said, tapping on Quinn's shoulder.

She turned around and strained her neck looking up.

So she stood up, so she was facing Jake, and everyone on the table.

"Uhm, hey…" She seemed mostly confused at this point. She wasn't a cheerleader anymore. She was in Glee club. No guys on the football team had even looked at her recently.

"Yeah, uhm, wanna go out tonight?" He asked, looking around so it didn't look like all his focus was on her.

"Uh…" She didn't know what to say, and tried looking around for some encouragement.

"Go for it girl!" Mercedes yelled.

"Have you seen those muscles?" Shouted Kurt.

"If you don't go for it, I will." Winked Santana.

"He smell's like fudge." Brittany is so wise with her words.

Quinn looked back at Jake, then back to the table.

Her eyes went to Blaine.

He just sat looking into her eyes.

Before she turned back round to Jake, Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Seeing them like that, made her see what a cute couple they make.

She turned back to Jake and casually said "Sure, my place at 6?"

He nodded and walked Quinn to her next class.

As she was walking she turned her head to see Blaine, still staring at her, his eyes full of sadness.

In his next lesson, English, Blaine sat two tables across from Quinn's table.

Blaine walked in and took his seat next to Finn.

They engaged in small talk, mostly about football, as Blaine was a huge Football fan.

"Finn, are you close with that Jake kid?" Asked Blaine, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Jake Coley? Uh, he's alright I guess. You don't wanna get on the mean side of him though."

"Why did he ask Quinn out?"

"He's been talking about her for a while now, in the locker rooms and stuff. He thinks she's hot."

Blaine hated it when guys refer to girls as 'hot'.

He wouldn't refer to Quinn as hot.

He'd say she's beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, smart, funny, cute, adorable.

Anything but hot.

Blaine spent the lesson trying to look at Quinn, without her noticing.

She really was beautiful.

He thought about kissing her again.

**Then, he couldn't stop thinking about kissing her.**

After a really long, boring English lesson, the bell went for the end of school.

Blaine walked home slowly, thinking about his day.

"Jake? Really? Why did she say yes? I mean, I know we're meant to be friends, but… but…" He couldn't think of a reason why she could say no.

They weren't dating.

He had a boyfriend.

Blaine was miserable.

He stayed in his room for most the night.

He checked his Facebook every hour, seeing if Quinn or Jake had made a status about their date.

Blaine checked his watch.

**9:00PM.**

At that moment, Blaine couldn't control what he was doing.

He walked out the front door, and got into his car.

He drove to Quinn's house.

His Head wasn't in control anymore, his heart was.

He stepped out of his car, and walked up to her front door.

Without hesitating, he knocked 3 times.

Quinn came to the door and opened it.

"Oh, uh, Hi Blaine." She said, her voice sounding surprised.

He didn't say anything.

He took one step closer to her, not looking away.

It was like he was hypnotised in her eyes.

She looked into his eyes and knew what was coming.

She could've easily stopped it.

But she chose not to.

He took another step closer so they were inches away.

He cupped her face with his hands and gently kissed her.

After a few seconds, she started kissing him back.

_**I see sparks fly whenever you smile.**_

However, their insanely magical kiss was interrupted when Quinn suddenly pushed Blaine backwards, separating their lips and causing him to fall into the bush next to the front door.

He was about to stand up and demand why she pushed him, but before he could he saw Jake Coley appear from the front door.

He smiled at her, and started to walk towards his car.

She followed him until he opened the car door.

He leant down and kissed her for what seemed like forever in Blaine's eyes.

It killed him to watch, but he couldn't take his eyes off them.

He desperately tried to see if Quinn was kissing him back, or attempting to break free. However, due to the fact he was in a bush, he couldn't see that well.

After their lips parted, Jake got in his car and drove off.

Quinn waited until he was out of sight to come and search for Blaine.

She stood by the bush and started searching.

"Blaine?" She called, her voice still whispered in case her parents heard. "Blaine where are you?"

She began parting branches until she finally saw him.

She reached out her hand to help him up, but he cruelly rejected it, and stumbled up himself.

He gently brushed the soil off his jeans and began walking towards his car.

"Blaine, can we talk?" Quinn pleaded from her door.

Blaine just ignored her and got in his car.

He drove off speedily, thinking about what had happened.

She was with _him_ now.

He tried to spend the night not thinking about Quinn.

But all her could think about was the kiss between Quinn and Jake, and what it meant to her.

**Right now he felt further away from Quinn than ever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I kinda lost interest in the story:/ But hopefully they'll be more chapters on the way!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine didn't feel like talking. It seemed everything was going wrong in his life. He wasn't paying attention in his classes, wasn't listening to his friends, but one thing he was doing; Thinking about Quinn.<p>

Kurt seemed to be ignoring Blaine, expecting him to chase after him. But frankly, Blaine didn't have to the energy. He simply wanted to be present in the lessons to get his mark, then go home. Unfortunately, he was collected from his lesson from a deeply unhappy Mrs. Evans, his French teacher.

He'd got a detention for arriving late to class and although he forgot about it, Mrs. Evans didn't. She showed him to a large classroom, where he was surprised to see Quinn sitting in. She was sitting, staring into space, but also startled to see Blaine. Blaine broke eye contact and sat a couple of rows away from her.

"You both have one hour detention. It starts now." Spoke Mrs. Evans, who had a lot of delight in keeping students back.

They both stared at the clock, hoping to make time go faster. However it just seemed to make their detention seem 10x longer.

"I have to speak to Mr. Grocutt. I'll be right back. Sit in silence." Her words were sharp, and sounded stricter due to the silence.

"Look, about last night, I understand. He kissed you, you couldn't help it." Blaine whispered to Quinn.

He didn't like fighting with her. He knew she was stubborn, so if they were to ever make up, he'd have to make the first move.

"I was actually going to give you a chance to apologise to me." She kept looking forward at the clock, not blinking once.

"For what? Hiding in your garden so you can make out with a jock?" He'd turned his body to face her now, wanting to find out answers. She turned her head to look at him.

"You had no right coming over! I have a boyfriend now Blaine, you have to accept that. You can't just come and kiss me whenever you're feeling low! You might be comfortable with cheating on your boyfriend, but I'm not comfortable with cheating on mine." Her words were cruel, but they couldn't have been truer.

He sat and stared at her for a while, wondering if she meant what she was saying.

"But Kurt isn't who I want to be with. I want to be with you Quinn." That was the first time he'd said it out loud, and it felt like a great weight had been lifted.

"Obviously not, if you're still with Kurt!"

"You want me to break it off with Kurt then?" His voice was getting louder.

"No. I'm just saying, if you wanted to truly be with me, you wouldn't have to ask if I want you to break up with Kurt; you would've done it already." Her voice had turned back to a whisper, as she could hear the footsteps of Mrs. Evans.

Blaine sat and thought about what she'd said. He hadn't dumped Kurt yet, simply because he didn't want to hurt him. Kurt was sensitive and delicate; he couldn't break his heart like that. But the thought of being with Quinn made his heart melt. That's what he wanted. So, he would have to dump Kurt.

As soon as the timer beeped on Mrs. Evan's stopwatch, Quinn and Blaine jumped out of their chairs and immediately headed for the door.

"Next time, BE ON TIME!" Growled Mrs. Evans.

Obviously, Mrs. Evans was deeply upset that detention had finished, realising that was all the student torture she could dish out today.

Quinn speedily walked out of the classroom, so fast that Blaine had to change into a gentle jog to catch up with her.

"Quinn, wait!" He gentle grabbed her shoulder so that she turned to face him.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"I'm gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"Break up with Kurt."

His voice didn't tremble. His voice was confident and sure, which was exactly how he felt about his decision.

"No Blaine. No, you're not."

He stared at her in disbelief. He thought leaving Kurt was the answer to their problems.

"Yes I am. I want to be with _you_ Quinn. Only you."

He reached down for her hand, but she pulled it away.

"No, Kurt loves you too much, and I know you love him. This has just been one big distraction. I don't want you to wake up one morning and realise you've made the wrong decision."

She turned away and began walking further down the corridor. He simply stared at here, thinking about her words.

"It isn't the wrong decision!" He called.

She opened the wide front doors to McKinley High and swivelled her head to face Blaine. She gave him a half-heartened smile and raised her hand, as a goodbye wave. He ran after her, hoping he could somehow change her mind. But waiting outside was none other than Jake. They walked hand in hand through the school gates, and in the direction of Quinn's house.

Blaine sat on the school steps for a while, with his head in his hands. His phone vibrated in his pocket, so he immediately fished it out, hoping it was Quinn.

**1 New Message: Kurt.**

For some reason, Blaine felt nervous about opening the text from Kurt. Probably because it'd been so long since he'd spoke to Kurt outside school times. Blaine cautiously opened the message.

**We need to talk; I'll come over yours at about 7-ish.**

We need to talk? That seemed like trouble. And no kisses at the end? Definitely trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for reading! I know it's short, but i'm hoping the next chapter will be an important one! Please Review!xoxo<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thankyou for all the reviews! Enjoy!xoxo**

* * *

><p>Blaine kicked the door shut behind him and threw his keys onto the table next to the front door.<p>

"Mom, dad?" He shouted, taking off his jacket.

"_They must be out." _He thought. He went to the fridge and drank a swig of orange juice from the carton before placing it back. He decided to go upstairs and on his computer. He booted up the computer and loaded facebook, while he ate an apple that he grabbed from the fruit bowl downstairs.

**Jake Coley**

**Chillin with my girl **

_**Posted 7 Minutes Ago. 3 Likes. **_

_**Comment. Like. **_

Blaine groaned at the sight of it. She was _Jake's_ girl. Not _Blaine's _girl. He decided to stop torturing himself and closed down the browser. He glanced at his watch.

**6:39PM**

He decided to tidy up his room a bit. Kurt always complained about the mess when he came over.

After moving several pairs of socks, chocolate bar wrappers, and juice bottles, the room looked pretty clean. Blaine heard a car pull up outside, shortly followed by a knock at the door. He glanced out of his window to see Kurt waiting anxiously by the door. Blaine walked downstairs and opened the door for Kurt, who looked pretty upset.

"Hey, wanna come in?" Blaine asked politely.

"No, I think it's best if I just say what I've got to say…"

Blaine looked quite confused now, but agreed as he was anxious to hear Kurt's words.

"I think it's fair to say that lately, we haven't been… the best couple…"

It was clear to Blaine that Kurt was struggling to get his words out, and he could sort-of see what was coming.

"I just feel like, you've fell for someone else." Kurt lifted his gaze from his shoes, to Blaine's big brown eyes. "I've got a pretty good idea who that person is. But, I don't like being stringed along Blaine, so I think we should end this."

"Kurt, you should know, I really like you." Blaine met his gaze.

"You're just not in love with me." Kurt's voice was a whisper.

"I really care about you Kurt." Blaine was simply thinking of excuses because Kurt was right; he wasn't in love with him. "I hope we can stay friends…?"

Kurt nodded and gave Blaine a final hug, before leaving. Blaine sighed as he shut the front door behind him. It felt like a great weight had been lifted, like there was nothing stopping him from being with Quinn.

Except there was something stopping him; Jake Coley.

For the rest of the night, Blaine lay on his bed, thinking about what would happen at school the next day. How would Quinn react? Thoughts about Quinn swam through his head, until he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Blaine arrived at his first lesson the next day to see Mercedes sitting in his seat. He seemed quite confused until he realised he usually sat next to Kurt. Even though they said they wanted to be friends, it was clear they weren't going to be friendly anytime soon.

He knew he'd hurt Kurt. He never intended to. Kurt was the last person he wanted to hurt.

There was a spare seat next to Finn, so Blaine politely asked if the seat was free and after a tired grunt from Finn, Blaine slouched in the chair. Maths wasn't anyone's favourite lesson, so it was clear why half the class was asleep. Finn had dozed off at least 5 times, but was woken when Blaine nudged him every so often to copy down a few notes that would be important for an upcoming test.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the bell rang signalling students to attend their next lessons.

"Ok class, please pack away. Bring the text books to the front and exercise books to the back of the class please!" Mr. Thomas's voice was lost in the ramble the students were making, not that any of them were listening to him anyway.

Blaine pulled out his timetable from his trouser pocket to find out what his next lesson was. French. Crap.

Blaine pulled his shoulder bag on and followed the line of students out of the class.

If he thought Maths was a bore, he had another thing coming. Mrs. Evans was in a terrible mood (not much of a change really…) and decided to re-organise the class seating plan.

"Anderson, take a seat next to Jones. Here, on the first desk so I can keep an eye on you." Blaine took his seat at the front of the class, which he was less than happy about. "Miss Jones!"

Mercedes obviously didn't hear and didn't appreciate the sharpness of Mrs. Evans' voice.

"Alright Alright, keep your wig on." Mercedes muttered as she slouched in the chair next to Blaine. A small giggle escaped a few students.

"Miss Jones! I don't appreciate that tone!" Mrs. Evans had a cruel voice. It was the kind of voice that could change your mood from ecstatic to miserable.

"I don't appreciate your grandma clothes." Mercedes voice was even quieter now, knowing the trouble she could get into.

However, Mrs. Evans had ears like a bat, and didn't miss a whisper.

"HALF AN HOUR DETENTION!" She yelled, scowling at Mercedes.

Wanting to have as little time at school at possible, Mercedes kept her mouth shut.

"Fabray, third row. Sit next to Hummel."

The class was now silent, and very ungrateful to Mercedes for now worsening the dragon's mood.

Quinn smiled weakly at Kurt, before taking a seat.

"Berry, on the left, here. Next to…" Mrs. Evans searched through her list of names until she saw one that caught her eye. "Lopez." She broke out into a smile, knowing the unhappiness this would bring to the two students.

"HELL. NO. NO ME GUSTA." Santana screeched, waving her hands in the air.

"Either sit there, or go to Principal Figgins." Mrs. Evans's voice was quieter, but her smile was still as malicious as before. Rachel took her seat, knowing Santana wouldn't.

"I'm not sitting next to that." Santana had calmed her voice also, but she wasn't short on insults.

"Then I believe the principal's office is calling you."

"Fine, anything to get me out of your crappy lesson." Muttered Santana as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"YOU WILL JOIN MISS JONES IN DETENTION."

Rachel sniggered, but stopped once Santana leered at her.

Santana left the french room, slamming the door behind her.

"Anyone else care to join these misfits? No, then I suggest you all keep your abnormally large cake-holes SHUT."

The class sat in silence, knowing that even a sneeze would get them joining the dinner ladies in cleaning the cafeteria.

Once all the other seats were assigned, the French teacher from hell began the lesson.

"You will copy out pages 45 – 60. In Silence!" Mrs. Evans took her seat behind her desk and began grading papers.

"Blaine, I'm sorry about you and Kurt. And even though me and Kurt are really close, I want you to know, we can still be friends." Mercedes whispered to Blaine.

Blaine simply smiled at her, unsure about what to say. Towards the back of the class, Rachel was passing love notes to Finn, who was sat on the row in front of her. Kurt tutted at the sight of it, as he wasn't feeling very 'loved up' today.

"Are you done on this page?" Asked Quinn, gesturing to the text book in front of them.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked quietly, completely ignoring Quinn's question. "Do you believe in soulmates?"

Quinn followed Kurt's eyes down to Blaine, who was staring out of the window.

"I… I don't know." Quinn didn't feel like discussing that topic, as the guilt was building up inside of her.

"What about you and Jake? Do you believe you'll be together forever?"

"No… I don't think so." Quinn thought about her words.

"Why? He's as hot as hell!"

"Yeah…" Quinn chucked quietly. "I just don't think he's _the one_."

"So you believe that every person has '_the one'_?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't 'the one' the same as a soulmate?"

Quinn sat and thought about what Kurt had said. She didn't want to admit that Blaine was her soulmate. But she could admit to herself that he was 'the one'. But like Kurt said; what's the difference between 'the one' and a soulmate?

**There is no difference.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for reading! What did you think of the involvement of the other characters? Did you like Mercedes' sass?;) Please Review!xoxo<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go! Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but the next chapter is VERY long!**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day dragged, for both Blaine and Quinn. When the bell rang for lunch, everyone sighed with relief. Mrs. Evans had a way to suck out all the happiness from her students and worsened their mood for the rest of the day.<p>

Blaine was dreading lunch. He knew people would question what happened with him and Kurt. Being the minority of gay kids in Lima, everyone assumed they would be together forever.

But Blaine didn't think he was gay. When he looked at Quinn, all of his confusion went away, and he was so sure she was the one for him. But it didn't make any difference if he looked at her, spoke to her, or thought about her; she had a boyfriend.

Mrs. Evans had kept Blaine and Mercedes back, and took delight in it too. Apparently they spoke far too much in the lesson, so she kept them to copy out another 2 pages from the text book.

Finally, she let them go for lunch. The cafeteria was just around the corner from their French room, so there wasn't too long for the awkward silence to make Mercedes and Blaine uncomfortable. Mercedes joined the line, eyeing up the hot, steamy pot of tots in front of her.

Blaine carried on and took a seat at the large round table, next to Artie.

"Blaine, you ready for your glee performance?" Finn asked.

"Uh, no. I'll – I mean, we'll do it tomorrow." Blaine Muttered.

Quinn could sense Blaine was in a bad mood, but didn't want to ask him in front of everyone.

She sneakily got her phone out and sent him a text.

**Quinn: What's up?xx**

Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, so he pulled it out and read the text.

**Blaine: Nothing.**

It was clear something was wrong, but Quinn didn't want to push it.

"Party's here!" Santana yelled as she took a seat next to Quinn and Brittany. "What's everyone talking about?"

"The duets for the glee assignment. Have you and Rachel figured out what song you're gonna sing?" Artie asked; glancing at Rachel, then back at Santana.

"Yeah, I'm singing 'I'm sexy and I know it' and Rachel can sway in the background."

"Maybe we should do original songs… I've got one already that's perfect for you Santana! It's called 'I'm slutty and I know it'." Rachel interrupted.

"Thanks Rachel! Here's one for you; 'I've got a big nose and I know it!'"

"Uhm, Mercedes, what are you and Mike singing?" Finn asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Well, I'm singing Domino, by Jessie J, and Mike's dancing."

Everyone on the table agreed that would be a great performance, and soon lost all faith in their performances.

The rest of lunch flew by for everyone except Blaine. He felt miserable. It wasn't because of Kurt. He didn't know what it was.

The bell rang for the end of lunch and everyone made their way to their next lesson.

Chemistry was one of Quinn's worst lessons, but the teacher had them doing an experiment today, which made it slightly bareable.

"Now, as this is worth 20% of your final grade, I am pairing you to make sure you get the best possible outcome." Bellowed Mr. Singh, who started reeling names off a list.

He started joining pupils together, who then went and collected their equipment to start the experiment.

"Quinn and…" He looked up and down his list several times. "Ah, Mr. Anderson is doing excellent in this topic; he will assist you for today's lesson."

Quinn and Blaine both swore under their breaths, but faked a smile at each other.

It wasn't that they didn't like each other, because they clearly did. But they both knew it would be awkward.

Quinn pushed her text book to the side and cleared a space on the table. Blaine grabbed all the equipment and started to set it up in front of Quinn.

"Can you pass me the nitric acid?" Blaine asked, reaching out is hand.

"Uhm… sure." Quinn wasn't sure what nitric acid was, so she grabbed the nearest thing to her and handed it to Blaine.

"This is a thermometer…" Blaine chuckled.

Quinn blushed, which Blaine thought was adorable.

"It's in the bottle labelled 'Nitric Acid'."

Blaine's voice was sweet and calm, like he had all the patience in the world.

Once the experiment was set up, Blaine pulled out a stool and sat next to Quinn.

Quinn started at the apparatus, completely confused. But she decided not to ask; she already felt like an idiot.

"Kurt finished with me last night." Blaine blurted out, his eyes staring at his feet.

"What? Why?" Quinn looked deep into his eyes.

"He said I'd fallen for someone else."

Quinn gulped.

"Oh."

Quinn didn't know what else to say.

"Blaine, I'm sorry." She added, resting her hand on his knee.

"Why? I'm not."

"Blaine, you can't pretend you didn't love him."

"I did love him. But not in the way you're supposed to love your boyfriend."

That was all Blaine said. He turned his body to face the experiment and started writing down notes, leaving Quinn sat, still looking at him.

For the rest of the lesson, Quinn had nothing to say. Blaine had plenty to say, but he didn't know how to say it.

* * *

><p>Thankyou for reading! Please keep reviewing, it puts a smile on my face and inspires me to write more chapters!xoxo<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**New Chapter, enjoy!xoxo**

* * *

><p>The bell rang signalling free period. So Blaine packed up the equipment and made his way, on his own, to the choir room.<p>

Mike and Tina were already sat in there, making out on the back row. Blaine forced a smile, but really felt like throwing up.

He thought all the couples were rubbing it in that they were with the ones they loved, and he wasn't.

He took a seat on the end of the middle row.

Soon the rest of the glee club followed in, and all waited for Mr. Schue.

He strode in after a couple of minutes and clapped his hands, stopping everyone from talking.

"Ok guys, we've got a lot to get through today! I feel we've been a bit lazy recently. The unusual pairings assignment I set wasn't completed! Only Tina and Puck performed theirs, so today, all the other pairs are performing!"

A couple of students moaned, as they hoped they could've got away without doing the assignment.

"Kurt and Brittany, you're up!" Mr. Schue gestured to the stage and took a seat next to Rachel on the first row.

"Ok, we're going to be singing a personal favourite of mine and Brittany's." Kurt announced, before taking the floor with Brittany.

**(A.N. Kurt = Underlined. Brittany = Italics.)**

What goes around comes back around, hey! _(my baby),_  
><span>What goes around comes back around, hey<span>! _(my baby),_  
><span>I say what goes around comes back around, hey!<span> _(my baby),  
><em>What goes around comes back around...

There was a time  
>I thought, that you did everything right,<br>No lies, no wrong,  
>Boy I must have been out of my mind,<br>So when I think of the time that I almost loved you,  
>You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you!<p>

_Thank God you blew it,  
>Thank God I dodged the bullet,<br>I'm so over you  
>So baby go lookin' out!<br>_  
><em>I wanted you bad,<br>I'm so through with it,  
>'Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had,<br>You turned out to be the best thing I never had,  
>And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had,<br>Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now!  
><em>  
><em>So sad, you're hurt,<br>Boo hoo, oh did you expect me to care?  
>You don't deserve my tears,<br>I guess that's why they ain't there,  
>When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you,<br>You showed your ass and baby yes I saw the real you!_

Thank God you blew it,  
>Oh thank God I dodged the bullet,<br>I'm so over you,  
>Baby go lookin' out!<p>

_I wanted you bad,  
>I'm so through with it,<br>'Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had,  
>I say, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,<br>Hmm and I'll never be the best thing you never had,  
>Oh baby I bet it sucks to be you right now!<em>

I know you want me back,  
>It's time to face the facts<br>That I'm the one that's got away,  
>Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life,<br>Thank God I found the good in goodbye!

_Oh I used to want you so bad!  
>I'm so through with it,<br>'Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had,  
>Oh you turned out to be the best thing I never had,<br>And I will always be the best thing you never had,  
>Ouhh best thing you never had!<em>

I used to want you so bad!  
>I'm so through with it,<br>'Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had,  
>Oh you turned out to be the best thing I never had,<br>Ouh I'll never be the best thing you never had,  
>Ohh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now!<p>

_(What goes around comes back around),_  
><em>(What goes around comes back around),<em>  
><span>I bet it sucks to be you right now,<span>  
><em>(What goes around comes back around),<br>_I bet it sucks to be you right now,  
><em>(What goes around comes back around),<em>  
><span>I bet it sucks to be you right now.<span>

Blaine wondered whether the song was directed at him. He knew Kurt was a little hurt by what had happened, but Kurt was the one to end it!

The entire club gave applause and Brittany and Kurt took their seats.

"That was great guys! Really, really good effort!" Said Mr. Schuester, standing up and facing the club. "Who's next then?"

Mercedes stood up and pulled Mike with her. Mercedes stood in the centre of the floor, while Mike stood behind her.

"I'm going to be singing 'Domino' By Jessie J, and I hope you enjoy it. – Which I'm sure you will." Mercedes clicked her fingers, signalling for the guitar players to start.

_I'm feeling sexy and free  
>Like glitter's raining on me<br>You're like a shot of pure gold  
>I think I'm bout to explode<em>

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<br>Don't you know...you spin me out of control

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

We can do this all night  
>Damn this love is skin tight<br>Baby come on

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Boomin' like a bass drum  
>Sparkin' up a rhythm<br>Baby, come on!

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<p>

Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go  
>Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino<p>

You got me losing my mind  
>My heart beats out of time<br>I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
>You strum me like a guitar<p>

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
>Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there<br>Don't you know...you spin me out of control

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>[From: . ]<br>We can do this all night  
>Damn this love is skin tight<br>Baby come on

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Boom'n like a bass drum  
>Sparkin' up a rhythm<br>Baby, come on!

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<p>

Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<p>

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<br>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<br>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
>Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight<br>Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
>Ooh baby baby<p>

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight  
>Make this dream the best I've ever known<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<p>

Every second is a highlight  
>When we touch don't ever let me go<br>Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
>Take me down like I'm a domino<p>

By the time she had finished, Mercedes was panting for breath, but bathing in the success of her performance. Her vocals had left the club speechless and Mike's incredible dancing had certainly added to the intensity of the performance.

"Well I think we can all agree that was fantastic! Great job guys! Now, who wants to follow that performance?" Mr. Schue asked, looking at the remaining pairs who were still yet to perform.

The club stared blankly at him, clearly showing no-one thought they could compete with it.

"I'll go!" Rachel Shouted.

She stood up and made her way to the centre of the floor.

"Great Rachel! Who was your partner?"

"Satan. I mean Santana!"

Santana rolled her eyes and joined Rachel.

"What's gonna happen monobrow? We haven't rehearsed or even decided on a song!" Santana asked.

"Well, while you've been fornicating and probably been busy taking the morning-after pill, I've come up with my own performance. I think you'll know the song, so just join in when you feel like it."

Rachel turned her body to face everyone else and said "This is Mean, by Taylor Swift."

Rachel shot a look at the guitar players, which instantly made them start playing.

**(A.U. Rachel's parts = underlined. Santana's parts = italics.)**

You with your words like knives  
>and swords and the weapons<br>that you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again  
>Got me feelin' like a nothing<p>

You with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
>Callin' me out when I'm wounded<br>You pickin' on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow  
>But you don't know what you don't know<p>

Someday I'll be livin' in a big old city  
>and all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>and all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?

_You with your switching sides  
>and your wildfire lies and your humiliation<em>

You have pointed out my flaws again  
>As if i don't already see them<p>

I walk with my head down trying to block you out  
>Cause I'll never impress you<br>I just wanna feel ok again

I'll bet you got pushed around  
>Somebody made you cold<br>But the cycle ends right now  
>Cause you can't lead me down that road<br>And you don't know what you don't know

_Someday I'll be livin' in a big old city  
>and all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>and all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?_

And i can see you years from now in a bar  
>Talkin' over a football game<br>With that same big loud opinion  
>But nobody's listening<br>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
>Drunk and grumblin' all about how i can't sing<p>

_But all you are is mean  
>All you are is mean<br>And a liar  
>and pathetic<br>and alone in life  
><em>_  
>And mean<em>

_And mean_

_And mean_

_And mean_

But someday I'll be livin' in a big old city  
>and all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Yeah, yeah  
>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<br>and all you're ever gonna be is mean  
>Why you gotta be so mean?<p>

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
><em>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>_And all you're every gonna be is mean  
><em>Yeah, yeah<br>_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
><em>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><span>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<span>  
><em>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>

Everyone was shocked at how good Rachel and Santana's voices sounded together, and couldn't deny it was a really good performance.

"That was great guys! You channelled all your anger into a performance! Don't you feel a little better about each other now?" Asked Mr. Schue, patting them each on the back.

"Well I've decided not to go all Lima Heights on her ass for making a comment about contraceptives. I'd call that progress." Santana responded.

The club clapped them, so they took their seats.

"Finn and Artie, ready?"

"Sure…" Artie replied, rolling over to Mr. Schue.

Finn clumsily joined Artie, knocking over a few chairs as he went.

"We'll be singing Give Me Everything."

**(A.N. Finn = Underlined. Artie = Italics.)**

_Me not working hard?  
>Yeah, right! Picture that with a Kodak<br>Or, better yet, go to Times Square  
>Take a picture of me with a Kodak<br>Took my life from negative to positive_

I just want y'all know that  
>And tonight, let's enjoy life<br>Pitbull, Nayer, Ne-Yo  
>That's right<p>

Tonight I want all of you tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
>Let's do it tonight<p>

_Don't care what they say  
>Or what games they play<br>Nothing is enough  
>'Til I have your love<br>_  
>Let's do it tonight<p>

_I want you tonight,  
>I want you to stay<br>I want you tonight_

Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey  
>Give me everything tonight<br>Give me everything tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>Give me everything tonight

_Take advantage of tonight  
>Cause tomorrow I'm off to Dubai to perform for a princess<br>But tonight, I can make you my queen  
>And make love to you endless<br>This is insane: the way the name growin'  
>Money keep flowin'<br>Hustlers move aside  
>So, I'm tiptoein', to keep flowin'<br>I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan  
><em>  
><em>Put it on my life, baby,<br>I make you feel right, baby  
>Can't promise tomorrow<br>But, I promise tonight  
>Darling<em>

Excuse me _(Excuse Me)_  
>And I might drink a little more than I should tonight<br>And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight  
>And, baby, Ima make you feel so good, tonight<br>Cause we might not get tomorrow

Tonight I want all of you tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
>Let's do it tonight<p>

_Don't care what they say  
>Or what games they play<br>Nothing is enough  
>'Til I have your love<br>_  
>Let's do it tonight<p>

_I want you tonight, I want you to stay  
>I want you tonight<em>

Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey  
>Give me everything tonight<br>Give me everything tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>Give me everything tonight

_Reach for the stars  
>And if you don't grab 'em,<br>At least you'll fall on top of the world  
>Think about it<br>Cuz if you slip,  
>I'm gon' fall on top yo girl<br>What I'm involved with  
>Is deeper than the masons<br>Baby, baby, and it ain't no secret  
>My family's from Cuba<br>But I'm an American Idol  
>Get money like Seacrest<br>_  
><em>Put it on my life, baby<br>I make you feel right, baby  
>Can't promise tomorrow<br>But, I promise tonight  
>Darling<br>_  
><em>Excuse me (Excuse Me)<br>And I might drink a little more than I should tonight  
>And I might take you home with me if I could tonight<br>And baby imma make you feel so good tonight  
>Cause we might not get tomorrow<em>

_Tonight I want all of you tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know, we might not get tomorrow  
>Let's do it tonight<em>

_Don't care what they say  
>Or what games they play<br>Nothing is enough  
>'Til I have your love<br>_  
>Let's do it tonight<p>

_I want you tonight, I want you to stay  
>I want you tonight<br>_  
>Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey<br>Give me everything tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>Give me everything tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<p>

_Excuse me (Excuse Me)  
>And I might drink a little more than I should tonight<br>And I might take you home with me if I could tonight  
>And baby imma make you feel so good tonight<br>Cause we might not get tomorrow_

Artie and Finn high fived each other and bowed to the rest of the club.

"Great job! I liked how you played to your strengths, y'know, rap and still passionate singing! Really good!"

Artie and Finn returned to their seats, still panting.

"Who's left then?" Mr. Schue asked, looking round at their faces. "Ah, Blaine and Quinn. Take it away!"

"Uh, Mr. Schue, we haven't actually, uh, worked out a performance…" Quinn said nervously.

"Sorry guys, I've given you long enough, you're going to have to wing it, I'm afraid."

Blaine groaned, but stood up and headed to the centre of the floor.

"Do you have a song?" Mr. Schue asked Blaine.

"No…" Blaine was feeling quite embarrassed now.

"Ok, then this'll be even more of a challenge for you. I'm going to give you a random song, ok?"

Quinn was now standing next to Blaine, and they both nodded at the same time.

"Do you both know Heartbeat, by Scouting For Girls?"

They both nodded again.

Of course Quinn knew it; she'd been listening to it on repeat recently. Mainly because it reminded her of someone.

"Now remember, try and make it as passionate and emotional as you can."

**(A.N Blaine=Underlined. Quinn=Italics.)**

_Am I alone in your heart?  
>Have I hope with your heart?<br>He's such a teaser, he's such a star.  
>Give me a reason or gimme a chance.<br>Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone?  
>It tears me apart.<br>Am I alone?_

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
>Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.<br>Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
>Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.<p>

Give me an evening, or give me a night.  
>I'll show you the time, of your life.<br>I'll walk you home safe, from the dark.  
>I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart.<br>But she won't come dancing tonight,  
>She's having the time of her life.<p>

_Am I alone?  
>Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.<br>Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
>Always up for a laugh, he's a pain in the arse.<br>Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
><em>  
>I do love, she does heartbreak.<br>I did love, till she broke my heart.

_I do love, he does heartbreak.  
>I did love, till he broke my heart.<em>

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
>I did love, till she broke my heart.<br>_  
>I do love, he does heartbreak.<br>I did love, till he broke my heart._

_Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
>Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.<br>Always up for a laugh, you're a pain in the arse.  
>Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.<br>I skip a heartbeat for you.  
><em>  
><em>Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.<br>Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
>Always up for a laugh, you're a pain in the arse.<br>Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

Blaine's mood had massively improved by the end of their performance. He was face to face with her and at that moment, he felt as happy as he could be. That was until Mr. Schue brought them back to reality by congratulating them on a fantastic last minute performance.

"Great job today everyone, see you tomorrow!" Bellowed Mr. Schue as everyone grabbed their bags and made their way to the doors.

"Hey Quinn, wait up!" Blaine called, running after her down the corridor. "I had a lot of fun, singing with you." Blaine had gone slightly shy, which just came off as cute to Quinn. "Maybe we should hang out and do that more often."

Quinn couldn't help but smile, as that's what she wanted as well.

Blaine smiled back and was quite shocked when Quinn threw herself at him into a warm embrace. Just at that moment, Jake came storming down the corridor, seeming less than happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for reading! What did you think? Please leave a review!xoxo<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thankyou for all the reviews, it means a lot!xoxo**

* * *

><p>Quinn jumped from Blaine's arms as soon as she saw Jake coming.<p>

"C'mon, we're leaving." Jake grunted as he reached Quinn.

He completely ignored Blaine's presence.

"Hang on a sec, I've just got to give Blaine this chemistry work to check…"

Quinn started fumbling around in her bag, looking for her chemistry work.

"I don't want you giving twinkle toes anything! Now, come on, we're going."

Jake angrily grabbed Quinn's arm.

"Why? What's Blaine even done to you?"

"This little fag stole my spot on the football team. I used to be the star quarterback, until they gave the position to this little homo."

Blaine seemed quite calm, mostly because he was used to homophobic taunts by now.

"It doesn't matter! You can try out again next time! But… Jake, please try and calm down." Quinn looked around and saw some students staring.

"Try out again next time? Why would I want to? I don't wanna be on a team when this little gay can be touching my junk all the time! I'm not even talking about it. C'mon, we're leaving."

Jake started dragging Quinn. She tried to pull her arm free but her strength was nothing compared to him.

"Get off me! I'm staying here with Blaine, I'll see you later."

Quinn turned back to Blaine and rolled her eyes, just before she started rummaging through her bag again.

"Look, I've had a bad day, and I don't need you making it worse!" Jake's voice was like thunder at this point and turned many heads of students in the corridor.

"Oh, so I make your day worse do I?" Quinn had annoyance in her tone now, and had her hand on her hip to hear his explanation.

"Well let's just say you don't make it better!" Jake spat.

"Look, I'm not doing this with you now!" Quinn turned back to Blaine and once again looked in her bag.

"Fine, I'm sure I'll find plenty of girls that'll come home with me!"

"Oh really? Maybe one of them can be your girlfriend then!"

"Just stop being a little bitch, and come'on!"

"I'm not coming with you, not when you're in this mood. Although, when are you ever not in this mood? Uh, why am in even with you?" Quinn's voice had gone quieter, as though she was scared of what his reaction would be.

"I don't know actually; why are you my girlfriend? If anything you've lowered my reputation and you won't put out, yet the rumours I've heard are that you're the biggest slut in Lima!"

At that moment, something came over Blaine. He grabbed Jake by the scruff of his collar and slammed him against the locker.

"You wanna say that again?" Blaine yelled. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"You actually think I'm scared of you? A tiny little homo fag? What, you're gonna hit me, are you?" Jake sneered.

"Try me." Blaine said through gritted teeth.

Quinn was trying to pull Blaine off Jake, but there was no use. Blaine's anger had reached a high by this point, and nothing could cool him down.

"Blaine, please! He's not worth it!" Cried Quinn, who was still trying to pull Blaine away.

"Quinn you didn't tell me you hang out with faggots! Anyway kid, you can have her, I couldn't even get the whore to take off her shirt."

That was the last straw for Blaine. Without any control over it, he swung his fist, hitting Jake directly in the nose.

Jake had got his temper back. He pushed Blaine off him and slammed him into the lockers at the other side of the corridor. Jake swung for Blaine and hit him in the mouth, instantly splitting his lip. Blaine did his best to defend himself, but it was clear Jake was stronger than him. Quinn was screaming and pleading for Jake to let go of Blaine, knowing what Jake was capable of. She attempted to pull Jake's arm off Blaine's collar, but it only caused Jake to use his free arm to push Quinn backwards, making her fall.

A crowd of students had now gathered to witness the fight.

Seeing him hurt Quinn made Blaine's rage rise even more. Blaine channelled his anger into his fists, and swung for Jake once again. This time, Blaine's fist hit Jake in the eye area. Blaine grabbed Jake's collar again and kicked his foot around Jake's ankle, causing Jake to fall and hit his head on the floor. Blaine kicked Jake's body a couple of times, but was stopped when Quinn put her body in front of Blaine's. She tried to push him backwards, but it was no use. He was still full of anger.

Just at that moment, Jake jumped to his feet and pushed Quinn out of the way. He grabbed Blaine and was just about to punch him, when Mr. Schuester grabbed him and pulled him backwards.

Mr. Schuester took Blaine and Jake to Figgins' office, seeming less than amused.

"Guys, this is disgusting behaviour. I'm ashamed. Especially you Blaine, What came over you?" Mr. Schuester was pacing up and down.

"I don't know." Blaine mumbled.

"I have no choice but to suspend you both." Principal Figgins said.

"Are you kidding me? I didn't do anything!" Jake screamed.

Blaine just sat in his chair, staring lazily out of the window.

"Blaine, can I speak to you outside please?" Mr. Schuester gestured to the door.

Blaine quickly snapped back into the real world and nodded. He followed the Spanish teacher into the corridor and waited to be yelled at.

"Blaine, this isn't like you. What happened?"

"I don't know, I just kinda… uh, lost my temper." Blaine mumbled.

"Look, you're off the hook this time, just don't let it happen again. I'll go and speak to principal Figgins."

Blaine thanked him and pulled his bag over his shoulder.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse about your lip though!" Mr. Schuester called, as he re-entered Figgins' office.

Blaine sat on the chair in the nurse's office, staring into space.

"You're going to need stitches I'm afraid. I'll be back soon; I've got to get your student file." The nurse clicked her pen, before swiftly putting in her pocket and making her way out of the office.

Blaine sunk lazily in the chair.

"_Mom's gonna kill me." _He thought.

"Hey…" A small voice startled him. He turned to see Quinn standing at the door.

Blaine smiled at her, just seeing her improved his whole mood.

"How are you?" She stepped closer cautiously, as though he had a contagious disease.

"Ok, needs stitches." Blaine gestured to his lip.

Quinn pulled another chair close to Blaine's and sat down facing him.

"You shouldn't have done it you know."

"I'm already gonna get this lecture from my parents." Blaine whined. "I'd do it all over again though."

Blaine was staring at the floor, but his voice didn't shake.

"Why though? You nearly got suspended! You need stitches! I'm not worth it Blaine!"

"You are though. Anyone who treats you like that doesn't deserve you."

Blaine looked up to see Quinn staring at the floor this time.

"You deserve better." His voice was barely a whisper.

"I don't. I really don't."

"Ok, I get it. You've made mistakes. We all have. It's time to move on. You're not a bad person Quinn."

She looked up into his big brown eyes.

"You deserve someone who gets how funny, and cute, and adorable, and smart, and beautiful you are. You deserve someone who spends everyday with you like it's their last, because they know life's too short to live without taking chances, and leaps of faith."

Blaine reached out and held her hand, which was the most comforting thing she'd ever felt.

"How sore is your lip?" Quinn nervously looked back and forth from his lips to his eyes.

Blaine gulped and began looking at her lips.

"Not very…"

Before he could say another word, Quinn's lips were attached to his. He lifted her hands to cradle her face, knowing he could stay like that forever.

Their kisses had never lost their spark, even from the very first kiss.

Once the kiss ended, they sat with their foreheads together, closed eyes, thinking about how happy they made each other.

"I'm gonna have to end it with Jake." Quinn whispered.

Blaine tried not to seem too excited, but he honestly couldn't help it. He flashed a broad smile.

"But… But Blaine… We can't be together."

Blaine's smile instantly disappeared, and he lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"Jake's already going to be angry, but when he finds out I left him for you… you don't know what he's capable of Blaine."

"I fought him once, I'll do it again. A hundred times if I have to."

"Blaine, he'll have more guys, bigger guys, you won't be able to fight him then!"

"I don't care. I'd risk getting beaten up five times a day if it meant being with you."

"Blaine, I'm not worth it!" She repeated.

"Yes you are! So, you want to just hide your feelings? Is that it?" Blaine's tone was angrier. " "You wanna just pretend you've never had feelings for me?"

"No, of course I don't!"

Quinn didn't know what to say. She cared about him too much to see him get hurt.

"You're so closed. So hard to read. If you let me in, I could help you." Blaine's voice was softer and he gently held her hand. "I know you're scared of getting hurt, but-"

"I'm not scared of getting hurt. I'm scared of hurting you. You saw what I did to Finn and Sam. I'm a horrible person Blaine."

"No, you're not."

Quinn and Blaine sat in silence for a while, just holding hands. The silence was broken when Blaine began to sing.

I hear your heart cry for love,  
>But you won't let me make it right.<br>You were hurt, but I decided,  
>That you were worth the fight.<br>Every night, you lock up,  
>You won't let me come inside.<br>But the look in your eyes,  
>As I can turn the tide.<p>

In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
>I can tell you can fit one more.<br>In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
>I don't care who was there before.<p>

I hear your heart cry for love,  
>Then you act like there's no room.<br>Room for me, or anyone,  
>"Don't disturb" is all I see.<br>Close the door, turn the key,  
>On everything that we could be.<br>If loneliness would move out,  
>I'd fill the vacancy.<br>In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
>In your heart, in your heart, in your heart.<p>

This ain't the Heartbreak Hotel,  
>Even though I know it well.<br>Those no shows, they sure tell,  
>In the way you hold yourself.<br>Don't you fret, should you get,  
>Another cancellation.<br>Give me a chance I'd make a,  
>Permanent reservation.<p>

In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
>I can tell you can fit one more.<br>Open up make a brand new start,  
>I don't care who's stayed before.<p>

I hear your heart cry for love,  
>Then you act like there's no room.<br>Room for me, or anyone,  
>"Don't disturb" is all I see.<br>Close the door, turn the key,  
>On everything that we could be.<br>If loneliness would move out,  
>I'd fill the vacancy.<br>In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
>In your heart, in your heart, in your heart.<p>

Blaine's voice always did make Quinn feel better. She smiled, which was enough for him.

"Blaine, our time will come, but it's not now."

Quinn pulled her bag onto her shoulder, lent down and kissed Blaine on the cheek, before heading for the door.

"You can't keep putting this off Quinn. One day you're going to wake up and realise this is what you want; us. I'm not going to be here waiting forever."

Blaine stared intensely into here eyes, hoping to change her mind.

She smiled sadly at him, before leaving.

Quinn sat on the steps outside of the school, held her head in her hands, and cried softly.

She wanted to be with Blaine. But he was a good guy. And she ruined good guys.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please leave a review, and thanks for reading!xoxo<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thankyou for all the reviews! You're all amazing! Sorry, this is a short chapter, but hopefully you'll still enjoy it!xoxo**

* * *

><p>Quinn rushed home and quickly locked herself in her room. She threw her bag on the floor and dove onto her bed.<p>

"_Why can't this be simple?" _She thought as she stared up at the ceiling.

She whipped out her phone and began typing a message.

**Quinn: I'm sorry Jake, this isn't going to work out. Hope we can still be friends.**

She felt terrible for ending it up via text message, but a physical confrontation wouldn't have been the safest thing to do.

At that moment, she heard a knock coming from the door, but was too lazy to go and answer it. Her mom answered and she listened intently, waiting to see who it was.

"Hello Mrs. Fabray. Is Quinn here?"

"_Dammit." _Quinn thought.

It was Kurt.

Quinn heard her mom send Kurt up, so she quickly sat up on her bed and ran her hands through her, now messy, hair.

Kurt knocked politely on the door and Quinn called for him to enter.

"Oh, Hey Kurt." Quinn said casually.

"Hey. Sorry to come here uninvited, but I just needed to talk to you."

Kurt stood awkwardly in the doorway, so Quinn gestured for him to have a seat on her compute chair.

She was very intrigued about what he had to say.

"So, what's up?"

"It's about Blaine."

Quinn's heart sank.

"What about him?" Quinn gulped but tried to act cool.

"Quinn, come on. I see the way he looks at you." Kurt gave a Quinn a knowingly look. "I just don't want you to hurt him okay?"

Quinn was quite shocked. She was expecting a big diva lecture about how you shouldn't take someone else's man.

"Why would you think I'd want to hurt him?"

"It's just clear how much he likes you. And… and I'd hate to think that you would just be stringing him along." Kurt crossed his legs on the chair. "Look Quinn, I know what it's like to give all your love to someone and have them throw it back in your face. Blaine's a good guy; I don't want him to get hurt."

Quinn admired Kurt's honesty and loyalty to Blaine, even though Blaine broke his heart.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt Blaine." Quinn smiled sweetly at Kurt, hoping to win his approval. "And… and that's why I told him we can't be together."

Kurt shot her a quizzical look, expecting her to explain.

"Kurt, he's too good for me. Even you know it."

"Look, I know you and I haven't always been the best of friends, but I can see how much Blaine wants you. And no matter how much it pains me to admit it, I know he loves you. The only question is, do you want to be with him?"

Quinn sat and smiled at Kurt, then he knew her answer.

"More than anything." She whispered.

"Tell him then! Tonight!"

"Tonight?"

"Santana's having a party, remember? It's probably started now. Finn told me earlier that Blaine's going…"

Kurt stood up and had enthusiasm in his voice. He started looking through her wardrobes and occasionally groaning at her dresses.

"Here."

Kurt picked one and threw it at Quinn. She just sat and smiled at him.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Don't question it Fabray, - it might not last long."

Quinn giggled, but Kurt was serious. Quinn quickly ran to her joining bathroom, taking the dress with her. Kurt sighed, and insisted she could've undressed in front of him. – He was gay after all.

"How do I look?" Quinn nervously re-entered her bedroom and bit her lip, hoping to get that all important approval from Kurt.

Quinn's dress was a simple black feathery dress, with the occasional hint of glitter.

"Fabulous!" Kurt jumped in excitement and headed for the door. Quinn grabbed her phone and followed him, her stomach filling with butterflies.

"_This is it. I'm going to be with Blaine."_ She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! What did you think? Please review!xoxo<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"Here, I think this is the right address..." Kurt muttered as he pulled up on the curb near a house lit up dramatically.

"Kurt, I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?"

"This! Tell Blaine! I… I've never put myself out there like this."

"There's always a first time for everything!"

Kurt giggled as he opened his door, letting himself out to the incredibly loud music. Quinn took a deep breath before getting out of the passenger side and slamming the door shut behind her.

"Here we go." Kurt shouted cheerily, walking towards the house. Quinn followed nervously, but deep down she knew this is what she wanted.

The front door was wide open, and kids that Kurt and Quinn didn't even recognise were swarming in and out of the full house. Empty plastic cups and beer bottles lay scattered on the floor, so Kurt and Quinn carefully avoided stepping on one.

"Hey guys. How's It… going? Y'all drunk yet? WOO! I LOVE THIS SONG! COME AND DANCE KURT!" Sam dragged Kurt to the main room where the music was booming from. Kurt glanced back at Quinn, where she faked a smile and mouthed for him to enjoy himself. Meanwhile, Quinn decided to search for Blaine, knowing it would be hard because it seemed like most the school was at the party.

Quinn walked into the kitchen to see Finn and Rachel making out by the fridge, neither stopping for air once. Finding it quite disgusting, Quinn returned to search for Blaine.

"'Sup Blondie, having a good time?" Santana slurred, dancing frantically with a beer in one hand.

"Yeah, great party. Uh, have you seen Blaine?" Quinn yelled.

All of a sudden, Santana started laughing hysterically, before vomiting in someone's hat that was left on the stairs. Quinn patted her gently on the back, offering to get her some water. However, Santana declined and carried on drinking her beer.

"Have you seen Blaine anywhere then?" Quinn repeated.

"I saw him in the living room earlier…" Santana shouted before laughing hysterically again.

Quinn laughed nervously, then returned to the living room. She glanced over to Kurt, who seemed to be enjoying himself dancing with some boy. Quinn didn't recognise the boy though, so he must've gone to a different school.

Finn and Rachel were also dancing, along with Brittany and Mike, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the party. Quinn looked to her left to see Artie rolling backwards and forwards in his wheelchair, occasionally waving his arms around frantically, and swinging his head from side to side.

Quinn chuckled to herself before scanning the room, searching for a certain curly haired boy.

"Hey, found him yet?" Kurt had stopped dancing and went to speak to Quinn. Kurt gently wiped the thin layer of sweat from his forehead on his cardigan.

"No, I think he might've left…" There was sadness in her voice, but she would've personally preferred talking to him alone, rather than being around several drunk maniacs. "Who's that guy you were dancing with?"

"Oh, that's Nathaniel." Kurt blushed slightly, although it wasn't very noticeable under the dim lights.

"You seemed to be hitting it off a bit…" Quinn playfully pushed Kurt, enjoying watching him blush even more. "Look, you can stay if you want, but I think I'm gonna go home, I'll walk."

"No Quinn, it's dark, and it's at least a half hour walk. Just wait a bit, and I'll come too. Just try and enjoy yourself."

Quinn agreed, but only because if her mom knew she'd walked on her own at this hour, she'd kill her. After laughing at Kurt running back to his new 'friend', Quinn walked round the dancers, hoping to find a suitable spot to stand, where she wasn't in anyone's way. She glanced over to her right to saw something that made her feel sick to her stomach. The music thumped in her ears and the sight in front of her caused her eyes to well up, knowing she was about to burst into tears at any moment. This sight was Blaine kissing a cheerleader. It wasn't just polite kissing, it was tongue-down-throat, hardcore kissing. That was it. Quinn had no control; the tears started trickling down her rosy cheeks. The cheerleader stumbled backwards and onto the floor, clearly showing the amount of alcohol in her system. Blaine started laughing hysetically (much like Santana) but didn't help her up, and just turned around to reach his beer. The clumsy cheerleader, who Quinn couldn't place, pulled herself up, and latched her lips onto another jock's, completely unaware of the sloppiness of her actions. Blaine swayed awkwardly from side to side, looking like he was about to topple over, but he managed to keep his balance. Just then, he turned his head to the right to see Quinn in tears, not breaking eye contact. For the first time ever, he wasn't going to chase after her. Sure, the sight of it killed him, but he stayed strong. His expression was emotionless. After a couple of intense, cold seconds, he looked away, breaking the eye contact.

"I'm out of here!" Quinn shouted down Kurt's ear as she ran past everyone. She ran out the door, over the lawn, to Kurt's car. She sat herself on the curb and cried to herself, hoping to un-see what she just witnessed.

"_How could he do this to me?" _She thought.

A few seconds later, Kurt ran out of the house, after Quinn. He was clutching a small piece of paper, which contained Nathaniel's phone number, but he tucked it neatly in his back pocket.

"What happened?" Kurt asked sensitively as he wiped a few clumps of dirt of the curb next to her as he took a seat.

"He's moved on. He was kissing someone else." Quinn cried softly into Kurt's shoulder, not even considering that her tears could ruin the fabric.

Kurt had no words, so he simply held Quinn, on the curb, in the middle of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

For the next couple of school days, Blaine and Quinn completely ignored each other. Each of them wanted the other to make the first move, but neither would.

Blaine felt somewhat guilty for what happened with him and that cheerleader, but he wanted to prove a point; that he wouldn't be waiting for her whenever she decided she wanted him. Quinn just ached whenever she thought about what Blaine did. This just reinforced the fact she wanted to be with him, and she didn't want him to be with anyone else. But it was clear he'd moved on.

One night after a rough day at school, Quinn logged on to the Glee Chat Room. The only reason she logged on was to see if that one person she wanted to talk to was online.

_Quinni93 is now online. _

Quinn looked at who was online and although most of her friends were online, CurlyBoyBlaine wasn't.

DontTouchTheHair: Hey Quinn

Quinni93: Hey Kurt, what's up?

DontTouchTheHair: Not much, just wanted to see how you were doing…

Quinni93: Yeah, I'm great, Why wouldn't I be?

DontTouchTheHair: Well, you know, 'cos of Blaine…

Quinni93: It's all ok now Kurt, I'm over it.

Maybe she was able to convince herself that she was over Blaine, but she hadn't convinced Kurt.

DontTouchTheHair: Even so, I think you need to talk to him.

Quinni93: I don't think so. He's moved on, and so have I.

DontTouchTheHair: Trust me Quinn, you can't just pretend you don't have feelings for someone.

Quinni93: Maybe you can't, but I can. Anyway, how's Nathaniel doing?

DontTouchTheHair: Well, I'm guessing still as hot as ever, but I haven't seen him since the party:( But we've been texting a lot!

Quinni93: I'm happy for you Kurt:)

DontTouchTheHair: Thanks Quinn, I've gotta go now. But please, promise me you'll talk to Blaine.

Quinni93: I'll talk to you later xxx

_DontTouchTheHair is now offline._

Quinn sat back in her computer chair and sighed. She didn't want to speak to Blaine, but she did want to be with him. She couldn't face rejection though. She got up and fell on her bed, before shoving her face into a pillow and tried falling asleep.

x-x-x

She was woken up by a loud recognisable 'beep' coming from her computer. After a few seconds of yawning and rubbing her eyes, she pulled herself off the bed and onto the computer chair. After letting her eyes adjust to the bright light, she opened the internet browser to see where the beeping came from. It was coming from The Glee Chat Room.

CurlyBoyBlaine: Hi.

Quinn was confused. Why was Blaine saying 'hi' at half past one in the morning? But she played along.

Quinni93: Hey.

For the next five minutes, no-one said anything. Finally, Quinn decided to break the silence.

Quinni93: How are you?

CurlyBoyBlaine: Good. You?

Quinni93: Yeah.

They'd run into silence again.

Quinni93: Do you think there's a chance we'll be friends again?

CurlyBoyBlaine: I don't think so. It's too hard Quinn.

Quinni93: It's hard for me too. But, but I need you in my life Blaine.

CurlyBoyBlaine: We're not on the same page, I think I need to move on.

Quinn wanted so desperately to tell Blaine that they were on the same page. That she wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with her. But for some reason, she couldn't type it.

CurlyBoyBlaine: See you around school.

_CurlyBoyBlaine is now offline._

Quinn sunk into the chair and held her head in her hands. There was one thing she needed to do, and for once, she wasn't going to run away from it.


	13. Chapter 13

After throwing on her dark jeans, a white shirt and her leather jacket, Quinn snuck out of the house as quietly as she could, so she wouldn't be heard by her parents and jumped in her car. She put the key in the ignition and started the car, slightly wincing at the loud noise it was making directly outside her parents' bedroom. Without wasting another second, she pulled out of the drive and down the dark cold road. She tried thinking about what to say, but nothing seemed to fit the way she felt. If she was feeling rational, she would've turned around, gone home, written a letter and posted it to him. But at 1:45 in the morning, she wasn't in any rational state of mind.

After around 5 minutes of driving (due to the lack of traffic) she arrived on Blaine's street. His house was extremely recognisable, with a large Oak tree outside his bedroom window.

She parked her car on the side of the street and stumbled out of the car into the cold. She walked across the street and stood outside the large house. It was too risky to knock the front door. If his parents answered, they'd surely call Quinn's parents and there'd be hell to pay. So she stood next to the big oak tree and searched the grass for smooth pebbles. Unfortunately, Quinn's hand-eye co-ordination wasn't the best, so despite her endless romantic efforts, none of the pebbles tapped on the window. Then she noticed that the window was slightly open, allowing a small amount of sound in

"Blaine," Quinn hissed. "Blaine!"

She sighed, as the wind must have been too loud and overshadowed her voice. So, as a final attempt, she picked up another small pebble and tossed it at the window. Magically, it bounced off the glass and landed in front of Quinn. She stared nervously at the window, waiting for the curly haired boy to show.

A couple of seconds later, Blaine appeared, opening the window to see where the pebble came from. He was in a t-shirt and joggers, with his hair in a curly mess. That was just how Quinn liked him, as casual as he could be. She wasn't a fan of the gel and bowties, but simply the boy beneath them.

When he saw Quinn, his eyes widened and he leaned forward to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Quinn?" He whispered loudly.

"I have to tell you something."

"Now?"

"Yes. And I should've said it sooner."

Blaine was now extremely intrigued, and didn't break eye contact with Quinn. She gulped, but simply started saying what she'd knew all along.

"I love you. I'm totally, completely in love with you. When I see you, my heart skips a beat. I've never felt this way about anyone and I don't care if you think it's too late, I'm telling you anyway."

Without saying a word, Blaine opened his window fully, and climbed onto the oak tree branch which was directly outside his window. He carefully climbed down each branched until he finally jumped to the grass, right in front of Quinn. Their gaze was still locked, and he moved closer and closer until they were inches away.

"I love you too," He gently moved a stand of hair out of her face, before joining their lips in a magical kiss. Her hands moved to either side of his face, so she could gently stroke his cheek. After their sensational kiss, their foreheads rested together and they stood with their eyes closed for a few seconds.

"I still see sparks fly when you smile." He whispered to her, referring to the first time they kissed, straight after that song. She smiled and kissed him again, this time with more passion.

"So what do you say Blaine Anderson, can I be your girlfriend?"

"I would love that Quinn Fabray."


End file.
